


frayed

by aislingthebard



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Jespar returns to Calliope after their falling out. Prompted on tumblr





	frayed

Jespar was back. 

She’d been awoken by news of his return. Some acolyte coming running to her rooms, waking the Prophet from her sadness and being so very afraid of her. That poor woman, stumbling and words spilling out of her mouth. She should learn to live in the shadows of something far greater than herself.

Calliope took her time then. Washed her face first, followed her morning routine in a trance like state, and tried not to think about him. Which, of course, was nothing more than lying to herself. Lately he’d been in her thoughts every waking minute, more so after his departure and his bitter words. She’d liked being in love and the way her heart fluttered to the rythmn of his voice. Being close to him, spending all her time with such a bright soul.

Jespar. 

Calliope cheated death only to fall in love, to rescue a world that treated her like some brutish thing.

A knock on the door and she knew he was standing on the other side of it. 

“Come in.”

He looked haggard. Made of shadows and drawn lines with skin as pallid as a moon. Too much to drink, too much of everything. 

Jespar wouldn’t met her eyes and rubbed his neck while closing the door behind him. “Calliope, listen to me.”

She pulled her robe tighter around herself, feeling oddly naked in front of him.

“I’m sorry. Really sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

Echoes of them still stuck in her head. Repeating themselves over and over again. The whore, who’d invited her to her bed afterward, to take away the pain and the longing and drown them in silken sheets.

“It’s all your fault, you know.” Calliope’s body betrayed her, trembled when she wanted to appear calm and strong. She took a step backwards and felt the sun on her skin. Her rooms were too small to put much of a distance between them. Even the Prophet couldn’t demand better housing in this temple.

“You dared to make me feel something.” Calliope’s nails dug into the palms of her hands.

“For once in my life, I’ve felt loved, cherished. Beautiful.” She remembered their dance. People laughing about her towering a head above him and her clumsy steps and Jespar had looked at her like the most precious person in the world, his hands a steady warmth on her hips. Their days on the road, their adventures, shared bedrolls and laughing and talking, almost dying side by side.

“No. Jespar.” Calliope pressed her eyes together. Maybe shutting out the light would make him go away. Closing her eyes meant seeing her father, his hand slapping her face, making her head ring, and his words. Oh, his words. Always meant to hurt and destroy and his eyes so cold and filled with anger.

“I’ve never felt like this.” She’d been close with Sirius, yes, but fate had taken him away, before Calliope found the chance to kiss and love him. Such a stupid joke to find someone, who loved her, when the end of everything seemed near.

“Not with anyone. You got to know me and still…” She opened her eyes. “And still you wanted me.” Calliope hated how pitiful her voice sounded and how much she’d depended on him. Probably still did. 

“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, Calliope. I haven’t been myself. I’ve been afraid and a fool.” Jespar’s hands moved in wild circles, as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

She’d been a fool herself, to even let someone close. It only meant hurt. Her heart was nothing more than broken pieces held together by flesh and blood.

“It’s too early for this. Leave, Jespar.” Calliope’s head started to ache and there was something hollow beneath her breasts. She didn’t cry. Small mercies.

Jespar came closer, reaching out for her hand. “Calliope.”

She felt her legs colliding with her bed. “No, leave. Please.”

“As you wish.” The sadness in his voice almost made her regret her decision.

Almost.


End file.
